UN Bertemakan One Piece ala Sengoku Basara
by Kirisato Aruma-sama
Summary: Masamune dkk berada di titik-titik terakhir Ujian Nasional! Tapi bagaimana jika paket soalnya bukan seperti soal biasa,melainkan soal One Piece? Warning: OOCness,humor gagal,typo dimana-mana! Chapter 2 END!


**UN Bertemakan One Piece ala Sengoku Basara**

 **Created by: Hanbei and Asaka**

 **Disclaimer: kami tidak memiliki One Piece ataupun Sengoku Basara,dan hanya berniat menambah wawasan ya ^^**

 **Warning: Penistaan berlebihan,OOC,cerita abal,humor ga jelas,you already warned!**

 **Kiri: halo para pembaca,Kirisato Aruma sudah kembali dari hiatus yang sudah (sangat sangat) lama.*ditampol***

 **Maafkanlah daku,gegara ujian dan udah naik kelas 9 ini jadinya sibuk nauzubillah,jadi maafkanlah saya ya- jujur sibuk beneran-  
Dah,tanpa basa-basi mari kita mulai.**

 _ **Enjoy the fic and leave a comment please!**_

Disebuah sekolah yang kelihatannya super duper elit,yang bernama Basara Gakuen,adalah sebuah sekolah dimana para murid-muridnya pintar-pintar.

Tapi tidak seluruh muridnya. Rata-rata banyak yang idiot dan bodoh nauzubillah.

Kali ini,para murid kelas 3 sedang mengalami UN alias Ujian Nasional,tapi tenang saja karena UN bukanlah syarat kelulusan mereka,melainkan sikap mereka.

Oke,kita ke kelas 3-2 dimana semua murid-murid cakep dan keren tapi pinternya jatuh dari genteng.(?)

Sebelumnya,saya sebut dulu peserta-peserta ujian dikelas 3-2 ini.

-Date Masamune dengan kepintaran yang gede,tapi hidupnya serba sante dan lebe(?)  
-Shima Sakon dengan IQ super duper rendah dan gatau apa-apa  
-Katakura Kojuurou yang paling unggul soal keilmuan botani,apalagi Biologi  
-Sanada Yukimura dengan semangatnya kek ibu-ibu yang nyerbu harga barang diskon  
-Tokugawa Ieyasu yang hanya taunya berjalan-jalan ke seluruh daerah  
-Ishida Mitsunari orang super ga jelas dan anjing setia sang monyet  
-Shibata Katsuie yang terkenal karena kesuciannya dan rambut dora-nya(*diinjek*)  
-Saika Magoichi dengan kepintaran dan kecantikannya luar bi(n)asa/?  
-Mouri Motonari yang memuja Nichirin-Yo bier otaknya jalan  
-Kasuga yang kesetiannya kepada Putri(*plak*) maksud saya Pangeran Salju alias Kenshin  
-Sarutobi Sasuke yang dikenal dengan kelincahannya bagai simpanse nyasar(?)  
-Chosokabe Motochika yang terkenal karena sifat bajak lautnya  
-dan Maeda Keiji dengan kepintarannya dibawah ketiak(?)

Dan sebagai pengawasnya,kali ini seorang guru yang bernama Azai Nagamasa,guru terlebay sepanjang sejarah.

"Baiklah! Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Ujian,jadi kalian harus bisa mendapat nilai yang tinggi!" Ujar Nagamasa.

Seketika,suara dari megaphone yang tersambung ke Ruang Guru,ada yang mengumunkan:

"Perhatian pada kelas 3-2,kalian akan mendapat soal tentang One Piece. Saya ulangi,kalian akan ujian soal One Piece dan tolong jangan protes atau akan ditembak sama Kepsek. Sekian."

"HAH?! ONE PIECE?!" Satu kelas itu langsung histeris(kecuali Magoichi dan Motonari).

"Asek! Soal tentang bajak laut! Gue pasti unggul!" Motochika langsung bersorak ga jelas.

"Kenapa harus manusia karet itu sih?! Pada gue belum belajar lagi!" Kojuurou gebrak-gebrak meja.

"Sensei! Kita belum belajar!" Yukimura angkat tangan.

"Bener! IZINKAN KAMI BELAJAR!" Para murid mulai mendemo.

"Yaudah,yaudah! Kalian bapak kasi belajar selama 10 menit!" Lalu Nagamasa duduk dikursinya.

Bier kelihatan cepet,mari kita lewati 10 menit :v

"Waktu habis! Saatnya ujian!" Sang guru yang super duper lebay itu berdiri.

"Hah pak?! Cepet banget,gebetan!" Protes Kojuurou.

"Pak! Saya mau nanya,soalnya berapa?!" Keiji angkat tangan.

"25 dan katanya semua essay!" Jawab Nagamasa.

"Susah kagak pak?!" Kali ini Sakon angkat tangan.

"Menekutehe! Udah,kerjain aja nih soal!"Kesal pria tersebut,udah ngebagiin semua soalnya.

"Kerjain dengan jujur! Kalau ketahuan ama CCTV,nanti saya laporkan sama Kepsek!" Ancam guru lebay tersebut,lalu keluar kelas.

Beginilah soalnya,para Readers.

Soal 1: Sebutkan Anggota para Bajak Laut Topi Jerami!

Pikir Masamune: "Hmm,ini kalo gak salah Sanji,Nami,Chopper….Sisanya gue ga inget!" (Nulis 'Sanji,Nami,Chopper,dll.')

Pikir Sakon: "Weh,soal pertama udah susah gini! Gimana nih duh…Pada Cuma inget Nami aja…" (Nulis 'Nami sisanya ga inget!')

Pikir Kojuurou: "Hmm… Sanji,Nami,Brook,Franky,Zoro…Si monyet,tangan banyak,sama hidung panjang itu siapa ya? Bodo amat!" (Nulis 'Sanji,Nami,Brook,Franky,Zoro,Monyet,Buddha,Pinokio') (Kenapa Buddha sama Pinokio pada dibawa-bawa segala astaga)

Pikir Yukimura: "Luffy,Robin,Zoro,Brook… Uh,siapa lagi ya? Itu aja deh dulu!" (Nulis 'Luffy,Robin,Zoro,Brook,dan seterusnya')

Pikir Ieyasu: "Aduh aku ga inget siapa aja! Pada kru-nya banyak lagi! Gatau deh!" (Dikosongin)

Pikir Katsuie: "…." (Nulis 'Blank')

Pikir Mitsunari: "BAJAK LAUT TOPI JERAMI RAME NJIR! ONOREEEEEE!" (Nulis 'Gatau Dah!')

Pikir Magoichi: "Monkey ,Sanji,Roronoa Zoro,Tony Tony Chopper,Nami,Brook,Nico Robin,Usopp dan Cutty Flam/Franky." (Nulis apa yang dipikirnya barusan. Mager dah Author! *plak*)

Pikir Motonari: "Luffy,Sanji,Zoro,Chopper,Nami,Robin,Franky,Usopp,dan Brook." (Nulis hal yang barusan dipikirkan. /authorpemalas/)

Pikir Kasuga: "Waduh,aku gatau apa-apa soal bajak laut! Gimana ya? Lewat deh!" (Dikosongin)

Pikir Keiji: "ASTAGFIRULLAH YA TUHAN AKU GATAU APA-APAAAAA!" (Nulis 'AKU TOBAT! AKU UDAH INSAP!')

Pikir Motochika: "Ha! Gue inget semua!" (Nulis 'Luffy,Brook,Zoro,Franky,Sanji,Robin,Usopp,Nami,Chopper')

Pikir Sasuke: "Mampus,pada gue bukan spesialis bajak laut lagi… Tulis aja deh apa yang kuinget!" (Nulis 'Simpanse,Kaki Panjang, ,de el el')

Soal 2: Apa yang biasa dilakukan Zoro saat tidak latihan?

Pikir Masamune: "Hah? Kerjaannya apaan ya? Tidur kali?" (Nulis 'Tidur Siang')

Pikir Sakon: "Buset,kerjaan nih orang apaan ya? Pada gue gatau apapun! Nyerah!" (Dikosongin)

Pikir Kojuurou: "Zoro kerjaannya apaan? Masak kali?" (Nulis 'Masak Makanan')

Pikir Yukimura: "TIDUR SIAAAAAAAAANGGG!" (Nulis 'Molor Siang Cerah!')

Pikir Ieyasu: "Emm,apaan ya? Tidur mungkin?" (Nulis 'Tidur')

Pikir Katsuie: "Dilakukannya pas ga latihan? Tidur?" (Nulis 'Tidur Dikasur')

Pikir Mitsunari: "ZORO SIAPA LAGI?! SOALNYA KENAPA SUSAH SEMUA HAH?!" (Ngegambar muka setan ngamuk)

Pikir Magoichi: "Ya tidur! Capek gitu,masa ga molor?" (Nulis 'Tidur')

Pikir Motonari: "tentu saja dia tidur siang karena capek." (Nulis 'Tidur')

Pikir Kasuga: "Huh? Kalo ga latihan? Minum teh kali?" (Nulis 'Minum Teh Anget!')(Kasuga,jawabanmu beda sendiri toh! OAO)

Pikir Keiji: "Udah ah aku mau tidur!" (Nulis 'Tidor Doeloe deh!')

Pikir Motochika: "Tidur tentu saja! Hah!" (Nulis 'Tidur Siang')

Pikir Sasuke: "Untung aku tau! Pastinya tidur!" (Nulis 'Tidur')

Soal 3: Siapa yang memberikan topi jerami yang dipakai Luffy sekarang ini?

Pikir Masamune: "Rambut merah itu siapa sih? Sha..Sha….Shanks!" (Nulis 'Shanks')

Pikir Sakon: "UGH-" (Tepar dimeja sendiri)

Pikir Kojuurou: "Kayaknya aku pernah baca di komiknya! Namanya kalau ga salah… Shanky!" (Nulis 'Shanky') (Loh? :'v)

Pikir Yukimura: "Mati aku ga baca komiknya! Siapa ya namanya,uhh… Mudeng dah,gatau!"(Dikosongin)

Pikir Ieyasu: "Cakep,untung gue nonton episode-nya! Shanks si Rambut Merah!" (Nulis 'Shanks')

Pikir Katsuie: "Shanks si Rambut Merah…" (Nulis 'Shanks')

Pikir Mitsunari: "HIDEYOSHI-SAMAAA! KENAPA KETIGA SOAL INI MENYEBALKAN SEMUAA!" (Ngegambar muka oni)

Pikir Magoichi: "Shanks si Rambut Merah yang kehilangan tangannya itu…" (Nulis 'Shanks')

Pikir Motonari: "Shanks,tentu saja." (Nulis 'Shanks')

Pikir Kasuga: "Umm,ini siapa ya…? Shanks? Tulis aja deh!" (Nulis 'Shanks')

Pikir Keiji: "Astaga,Luffy aja gue ga kenal,apalagi yang kasi topi jeraminya! Bodoh amat,gue Cuma inget rambut merah!" (Nulis 'Rambut Merah yang jelas!')

Pikir Motochika: "Ha! Sebagai teman bajak laut,ini jawabannya Shanks!" (Nulis 'Shanks')

Pikir Sasuke: "Etto… Kayaknya aku pernah baca tapi ga inget! Kalo ga salah namanya deket kata Thanks gitu! Siapa ya… Thanks aja deh!" (Nulis 'Thanks')

Berhenti disitu para Readers membaca soal! Waktunya kita bongkar!

Soal 1: Sebutkan Anggota para Bajak Laut Topi Jerami!

Kalau lengkap poinnya 4,kalo Cuma 3 orang poinnya 1,kalo satu orang Cuma 1 poin,kalo Cuma 4 orang dihargai 2 poin!  
Maksud lengkap itu: Luffy,Nami,Sanji,Brook,Robin,Zoro,Chopper,Franky,dan Usopp.

Soal 2: Apa yang biasa dilakukan Zoro saat tidak latihan?

Yang jelas ada kata tidur bener! Poinnya 4!

Soal 3: Siapakah yang memberikan topi jerami yang dipakai Luffy saat ini?

Shanks! Namanya aja gapapa,tapi kalau ada aliasnya boleh juga ^^ Poin 4!

Skor akan diumumkan di akhir plot! Sekarang Readers bisa baca sekarang :v

Soal 4: Apa pengertian dari Shichibukai?

Pikir Masamune: "Shichibukai? Pemimpin kali?" (Nulis 'Pemimpin')

Pikir Sakon: "Shichibukai? Yang banyak diserbu ibu-ibu itu ya?(Itu Bea Cukai! Walau hampir mendekati ^^") Lucu amet!" (Dikosongin)

Pikir Kojuurou: "Shichibukai… Organisasi bajak laut yang beranggotakan tujuh orang kalo ga salah…" (Nulis 'Organisasi bajak laut yang beranggotakan tujuh orang')

Pikir Yukimura: "Waduh,Shichibukai apa artinya ya? Yang kutahu Cuma Penguasa Laut!" (Nulis 'Penguasa Laut')

Pikir Ieyasu: "Shichibukai itu kalau ga salah Bajak Laut yang paling kuat deh. Tulis aja dah!" (Nulis 'Bajak Laut Terkuat')

Pikir Katsuie: "Bajak laut yang dilegalkan pemerintah…" (Nulis 'Bajak Laut yang dilegalkan')

Pikir Mitsunari: "HA?! Shichibukai?! Gah aku terpaksa ngisi yang ini! Walau aku bingung!" (Nulis 'Tujuh Bajak Laut Terkuat')

Pikir Magoichi: "Shichibukai adalah perkumpulan 7 bajak laut yang sangat kuat dan menyatakan kesepakatannya bekerja dibawah pemerintah." (Nulis yang tadi dipikirkan) (Readers: Dasar pemalas!)

Pikir Motonari: "Shichibukai dapat diartikan sebagai 7 Penguasa Lautan yang berperan menjaga keseimbangan kekuatan dunia. Yosh." (Langsung nulis.)

Pikir Kasuga: "Heee?! Shichibukai apaan ya?! Bajak laut terkuat aja deh!" (Nulis 'Bajak Laut Terkuat')

Pikir Keiji: "HUAAAAAA AUTHORNYA KEJAM BANGET SAMPAI SEGININYAAA!" (Ngegambar orang nangis)

Pikir Motochika: "Ha! Shichibukai adalah bajak laut yang memiliki reputasi tinggi,dan bekerja dibawah pemerintah!" (Nulis-nulis.)

Pikir Sasuke: "Waduh,Shichibukai apaan ya? Malas deh nulis,panjang!" (Dikosongin)

Soal 5: Sebutkan orang-orang di One Piece yang memiliki inisal D!(Minimal 2!)

Pikir Masamune: "Monkey ,Portgas ,Portgas …Ayah sama kakeknya Luffy siapa sih? Argh lupain aja deh!" (Nulis 'Monkey ,Portgas ,Portgas …')

Pikir Sakon: "Inisial D? Gimana tuh? Gini kali? Monkey ,Portgas … Dua aja deh!"(Nulis Monkey dan Portgas ')

Pikir Kojuurou: "Mati aku ga inget! Namanya kebanyakan Monkey gitu,tapi… Argh!" (Nulis 'Pecinta Negi ini Ga Punya Ide!' Beserta gambar like ala F*cebook)

Pikir Yukimura: "Monkey ,Monkey ,Monkey … Aduh,pada Cuma inget Monkey gitu aja! (Nulis 'Monkey ,Monkey ,Monkey yang jelas Monkey!')

Pikir Ieyasu: "Trafalgar Law,Marshal … Waduh,siapa lagi ya? Tulis aja deh dulu!" (Nulis 'Trafalgar Law,Marshal sisanya gatau!')

Pikir Katsuie: "Gatau… Namanya terlalu banyak." (Dikosongin)

Pikir Mitsunari: "HIDEYOSHI-SAMAAAAAAAAA!" (Nulis 'HIDEYOSHI-SAMA YANG MEMPUNYAINYA!')

Pikir Magoichi: "Banyak… Nama panggilannya saja deh.." (Nulis 'Luffy,Dragon,Garp,Ace,Roger,Rouge,Saul/Sauro,Kurohige,Law')

Pikir Motonari: "Nama panggilannya gapapa kali yak? Males nulis…" (Nulis 'Luffy,Ace,Dragon,Sauro,Garp,Kurohige,Law,Roger,Rouge')

Pikir Kasuga: "Huaa! Kenapa makin besar angkanya soalnya makin susah?! Minimumnya juga 2 lagi! Pass!" (Dikosongin)

Pikir Keiji: "GATAAAAUUUUUUUUU!" (Nulis 'GA ADA IDE SOAL INI!')

Pikir Motochika: "Ha? Penyandang Inisial D? Mampus,aku ga merhatiin bagian itu! Luffy dengan Ace aja deh!" (Nulis 'Monkey dan Portgas )

Pikir Sasuke: "Pass! Lagi!"(Dikosongin)

Soal 6: Nama Shichibukai dari pulau Amazon Lily adalah…

Pikir Masamune: "Hm? Yang jatuh cinta ama Luffy itu ye? Hancock!" (Nulis 'Hancock')

Pikir Sakon: "Amazon Lily? Anakonda!" (Nulis 'Anakonda')

Pikir Kojuurou: "Kalo ga salah nama awalnya Boa deh! Belakangnya apaan ya? Ha…Ha…Hammock!" (Nulis 'Boa Hammock')

Pikir Yukimura: "HANCOCK-DONOOOO!" (Nulis 'HANCOCK!')

Pikir Ieyasu: "Yang ratu seksi itu ya? Uh,namanya… Ratu Seksi aja deh!" (Nulis 'Ratu Seksi!')

Pikir Katsuie: "Boa Hancock…" (Nulis 'Boa Hancock')

Pikir Mitsunari: "Apa-apaan ini?! Amazon Lily? Pulau yang dilarang ada laki-lakinya? Hock!" (Nulis 'Hock Namanya!') (Itu nama kompor woi!)

Pikir Magoichi: "Boa Hancock. Ratu yang jatuh cinta kepada Monkey ." (Nulis 'Boa Hancock')

Pikir Motonari: "Alamak,aku lupa ini! Nichirin-Yo! Tolonglah aku,Nichirin-Yo!" (Langsung nulis 'Bartholomew Kuma')

Pikir Kasuga: "Umm,ini… Hankokku(Hancock)?" (Nulis 'Hancock')

Pikir Keiji: "Yang seksi itu siapa sih? Kalo ga salah suka sama tokoh utamanya deh! Akh ga inget!" (Dikosongin)

Pikir Motochika: "Boa Hancock! Sang Ratu Ular yang jatuh cinta kepada Luffy!" (Nulis 'Boa Hancock')

Pikir Sasuke: "Etto,ini Hancock kan?"(Nulis 'Hancock')

Alright! Saatnya membuka jawaban!

Soal 4: Apa Pengertian dari Shichibukai?

Jawaban:

Harus ada kata-kata berikut!  
-Penguasa laut  
-Bajak laut terkuat  
-Bekerja dibawah pemerintah  
-Organisasi bajak laut

Kalau ada poinnya 4!

Soal 5: Sebutkan orang-orang One Piece yang memiliki Inisial D!(Minimal 2 orang!)

Jawaban: Trafalgar Law,Monkey ,Portgas ,Portgas ,Gol ,Monkey ,Monkey ,Jaguar /Haguar . Kalo lengkap semuanya atau Cuma nama panggilan 4 poin! Kalo Cuma 2-4 orang poinnya dua!

Soal 6: Nama Shichibukai dari pulau Amazon Lily adalah…

Jawaban: Boa Hancock! Seorang _Hebihime_ yang jatuh cinta kepada buronan yang bernama Monkey ! Kalo Cuma Hancock poinnya 3 kalo cuma Boa poinnya 1!

Soalan selanjutnya!

Soal 7: Saat Luffy masih kecil,dia bertemu dengan Shanks di kampung halaman,Desa Fusha miliknya. Pertanyaannya,dimana Desa Fusha terletak dulunya? East Blue,North Blue,South Blue,atau West Blue?

Pikir Masamune: "Episode-nya pada yang lampau semua! East Blue kali?!" (Nulis 'Dari East Blue yang jelas!')

Pikir Sakon: "Uh,dimana ya? West Blue aja dah!" (Nulis 'West Blue')

Pikir Kojuurou: "Alamak,ini aku bingung! Cap cip cup kenak South Blue!" (Nulis 'South Blue')

Pikir Yukimura: "Desa Fusha? East Blue! Karena disitulah Luffy ketemuan ama Shanks!" (Nulis 'East Blue')

Pikir Ieyasu: "Desa Fusha? Dimana ya? Seluruh Blue aja deh!" (Nulis 'Seluruh Blue!')

Pikir Katsuie: "Hmmm…. Di daerah mana ya? North Blue aja deh…" (Nulis 'North Blue')

Pikir Mitsunari: "PEMILIHAN APAAN INI?! GUE TEBAS NTAR TUH AUTHOOOOOORRR!" (Nulis 'GUE PENGGAL LU!')

Pikir Magoichi: "Desa Fusha… Dari East Blue." (Nulis 'East Blue')

Pikir Motonari: "Sial,aku lupa baca chapter pertama… North Blue kali?" (Nulis 'North Blue')

Pikir Kasuga: "Desa Fusha? Itu dimana?! Asal aja deh! East Blue!" (Nulis 'East Blue')

Pikir Keiji: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK AKU GATAAUU ASAL AJA YANG PENTING NGISIIII!" (Nulis 'South Blue')

Pikir Motochika: "Di Chapter 1 dan Episode 4,Desa Fusha terletak di sebelah timur East Blue!" (Nulis 'East Blue')

Pikir Sasuke: "East Blue mungkin?" (Nulis 'East Blue')

Soal 8: Siapakah yang telah memakan 2 buah iblis?

Pikir Masamune: "Kurohige ya? Ga terlalu inget deh!" (Nulis 'Kurohige')

Pikir Sakon: "Pemakan buah iblis? Setan dong! Kan yang punya dia yang makan!" (Nulis 'Setannya sendiri!')

Pikir Kojuurou: "Hmm… Marshal mungkin? Aup tulis aja!" (Nulis 'Marshal ')

Pikir Yukimura: "Aduh,apaan ya? Kalo ga salah dia penyandang alias D juga! Siapa ya? Gatau deh!" (Dikosongin)

Pikir Ieyasu: "Pemakan dua buah iblis? Yang makan Yami-yami itu ye? Kurohige!" (Nulis 'Kurohige')

Pikir Katsuie: "Musuh Shanks kalo ga salah… Namanya Marshal apalah gitu!" (Nulis 'Marshal Lee') (Ini bukan cerita Adventure Time woi! -_-)

Pikir Mitsunari: "HIDEYOSHI-SAMAAAAAA! AKU SUDAH TIDAK KUAT LAGIIIIII!" (Ngegambar muka banteng)

Pikir Magoichi: "Marshal atau Kurohige." (Nulis Marshal alias Kurohige')

Pikir Motonari: "Kurohige…" (Nulis 'Kurohige')

Pikir Kasuga: "Erm,sepertinya aku pernah baca… Kurohige ka?" (Nulis 'Kurohige')

Pikir Keiji: "TUHAN AKU UDAH PUSING KEPALAKUUUUUU!" (Ngegambar spiral)

Pikir Motochika: "Haha! Ini Kurohige alias Marshal da!" (Nulis 'Kurohige atau Marshal ')

Pikir Sasuke: "Erm,ini apaan ya? Kurohige?" (Nulis 'Kurohige')

Soal 9: Apa kata awal yang sering digunakan disetiap jurusnya Luffy?

Pikir Masamune: "Heh? Awal jurusnya? Gomu Gomu!" (Nulis 'Gomu Gomu')

Pikir Sakon: "Kata awal yang sering digunakan? Apaan ya? Gomu Gomu?" (Nulis 'Gomu Gomu')

Pikir Kojuurou: "Baru soalan yang kesembilan tapi kepalaku udah pusing! Gomu Gomu!" (Nulis 'Gomu Gomu')

Pikir Yukimura: "GOMU GOMUUUUU!" (Nulis 'GOMU GOMU!')

Pikir Ieyasu: "Gomu Gomu! Karena dia manusia karet!" (Nulis 'Gomu Gomu')

Pikir Katsuie: "Gomu Gomu…" (Nulis 'Gomu Gomu')

Pikir Mitsunari: "Tch- Ini soalan yang kesembilan,pada belum 16 soalnya lagi! Gomu Gomu walau aku ga yakin!" (Nulis 'Gomu Gomu')

Pikir Magoichi: "Gomu Gomu. Luffy selalu menggunakannya karena dia memakan buah iblis Gomu Gomu…" (Nulis 'Gomu Gomu')

Pikir Motonari: "Untung saja aku ingat. Gomu Gomu." (Nulis 'Gomu Gomu')

Pikir Kasuga: "Kata awal setiap jurusnya? Gomu Gomu ye?" (Nulis 'Gomu Gomu')

Pikir Keiji: "Akhirnya,soalnya kelar! Gomu Gomu!" (Nulis 'Gomu Gomu')

Pikir Motochika: "Gomu Gomu!" (Nulis 'Gomu Gomu da yo! HA!')

Pikir Sasuke: "Gomu Gomu deh…" (Nulis 'Gomu Gomu')

Soal 10(MADNESS): Pada episode 417,Luffy menyelinap ke kapal Navy dengan bantuan Ratu Bajak Laut. Tapi,supaya tidak ketahuan oleh pemilik kapal Navy tersebut,Luffy bersembunyi supaya dapat mencapai tujuannya untuk menolong Ace.  
Pertanyannya,dimanakah Luffy bersembunyi?

Pikir Masamune: "…" (Mimisan ditempat dengan kolom jawaban jebol)

Pikir Sakon: "Heh? Dimana ya? Tempat barang-barang kali?" (Nulis 'Di Kargo Kapal!')

Pikir Kojuurou: "Ini… Dasar Author brengsek! Memalukan kalau ditulis njir!" (Ngamuk ga jelas dan jawabannya kosong)

Pikir Yukimura: "UOHOOOGHHH!" (Mimisan) "Tch,aku terpaksa menulisnya!" (Nulis 'Dia memeluk Hancock didalam bajunya!')

Pikir Ieyasu: "Astaga,ini jawabannya ga boleh ditulis! Aib ini!" (Dikosongin)

Pikir Katsuie: "Uh… Di dekat punggung Hancock dengan posisi… M-meluk…" (Nulis 'Di punggung Hancock dengan posisi meluk')

Pikir Mitsunari: "Apa…Apaan ini?!" (keromokin soal ujiannya)

Pikir Magoichi: "H-hah? Uh,walau ini memalukan,aku terpaksa menulisnya…" (Nulis 'Diantara pinggang dan punggung Hancock dalam posisi memeluknya dengan kaki dan tangan')

Pikir Motonari: "Luffy sembunyi di… Di…" (Mimisan deras trus pingsan dimeja)

Pikir Kasuga: "Aduh,dimana ya? Aku ga pernah nonton episode ini soalnyaa!" (Dikosongin)

Pikir Keiji: "….." (K.O ditempat)

Pikir Motochika: "Episode 417? Oh,yang itu ye? Tte—MALES NGISI INI PORNOOOO!" (Dicoblos)

Pikir Sasuke: "Gatau deh dimana…" (Dikosongin)

Yosh! Opening time!

Soal 7: Saat Luffy masih kecil,dia bertemu dengan Shanks di kampung halaman,Desa Fusha miliknya. Pertanyaannya,dimana Desa Fusha terletak dulunya? East Blue,North Blue,South Blue,atau West Blue?

East Blue! Kalo West Blue bukan,karena ya… Gitu! /plak  
Poinnya 4!

Soal 8: Siapakah yang telah memakan 2 buah iblis?

Jawabannya Kurohige atau Marshal ! Soalnya dia memakan buah iblis Yami Yami dan Gura Gura!  
Poinnya juga 4 bruh!

Soal 9: Apa kata awal yang sering digunakan disetiap jurusnya Luffy?

Ya Gomu Gomu lah~ Gomu Gomu no Bazooka,Gomu Gomu no Pistol,Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun dll~  
Poinnya 4 ye~

Soal 10: Pada episode 417,Luffy menyelinap ke kapal Navy dengan bantuan Ratu Bajak Laut. Tapi,supaya tidak ketahuan oleh pemilik kapal Navy tersebut,Luffy bersembunyi supaya dapat mencapai tujuannya untuk menolong Ace.  
Pertanyannya,dimanakah Luffy bersembunyi?

Ehehe,ini sebenarnya emang memalukan –w)  
Di belakang punggung Hancock dengan posisi meluk. Tangannya melingkar di daerah dadanya Hancock,sementara kakinya Luffy di pahanya sang Shichibukai :p  
Yang kosong melompong ga dapet apa-apa :p /ditampar

Soal 11: Apa julukan dari Usopp?

Pikir Masamune: "Usopp? Si Pinokio itu? Soge King!" (Nulis 'Soge King')

Pikir Sakon: "Usopp? Yang makanan itu ye?" (Nulis 'Usopp Buntut!') (Itu Sop Buntut! Jauh banget nyasarnya!)

Pikir Kojuurou: "Soge King kalau ga salah…" (Nulis 'Soge King')

Pikir Yukimura: "Uwoh,Usopp-dono ya? Soge King!" (Nulis 'Soge King')

Pikir Ieyasu: "Usopp itu yang kru Bajak Laut Mugiwara itu? Si hidung panjang itu nyo?" (Nulis 'Pinokio!')

Pikir Katsuie: "Soalnya ya tuhan… Soge King…" (Nulis 'Soge King')

Pikir Mitsunari: "Tch- Ini apaan? Usopp itu yang mana lagi?! Asal aja!" (Nulis 'Hidung Panjeng!' beserta gambar setan dengan tulisan 'grao' /?)

Pikir Magoichi: "Soge King. Dia sang ahli mesin beserta penembak jitu." (Nulis 'Soge King')

Pikir Motonari: "Sialan,pada lupa disaat seperti ini?! Urgh,asal aja dah!" (Nulis 'Hidung Panjang')

Pikir Kasuga: "Usopp? Yang mana tuh? Pass deh!" (Dikosongin lagi)

Pikir Keiji: "HUWEEEEEEE!" (Dikosongin) (Ciaelah,pake acara nangis segala -_-)

Pikir Motochika: "Soge King kali?" (Nulis 'Soge King')

Pikir Sasuke: "Emm,ini apaan ya…? Raja Toge(Toge King)?" (Nulis 'Sang Raja Toge')

Soal 12: Baca potongan lirik lagu berikut ini!

"Kurayami mayoi komi tesaguri de nazo toki  
Yukisaki miezu ni tachidomaru toki  
Umm you and me yes kimochi wakachiau sekai ni  
Michibiki I feel the beat arukedashiteku oh yeah"

Apa judul dari lagu tersebut?

Pikir Masamune: "Ho? Yang ada inggris itu ye? Favorit gue! Share the World!" (Nulis 'Share the World')

Pikir Sakon: "Tadi tebak nama,sekarang tebak lagu. Lu kate ini KDI?!" (Banting pensil sendiri ampe patah)

Pikir Kojuurou: "Yang reff-nya 'Ano oozora ni' itu kan? Share the World?" (Nulis 'Share the World')

Pikir Yukimura: "HAH?! Kenapa harus jawab judul lagu?! PASS!"(Dikosongin)

Pikir Ieyasu: "Engg… Ngasal deh! Daku gataauuuuu!"(Nulis 'I Feel It') (Hah-)

Pikir Katsuie: "…Shiranai(gatau.)" (gambarin tanda tanya gede)

Pikir Mitsunari: "ONOREEEEEEEEEE! ON-NO-REE KISAMAAAAA!" (Nulis 'Onore Kisama!') (Loh kok:'v)

Pikir Magoichi: "Kalo gak salah… Share the World?" (Nulis 'Share the World')

Pikir Motonari: "Nichirin-Yo." (Nulis 'Nichirin-Yo') (ini datang darimana coba-)

Pikir Kasuga: "Astoge tadi nebak nama,sekarang nebak lagu! Karena gatau,mari kita jawab OPLOSAN!" (Nulis 'Oplosan MAZ!' trus ajep ajep gaje dibangku)

Pikir Keiji: "LAH LAH LAH?! BI MATSUUUU! KAMI-SAMAA! DAKU GATAAAOOOOO!" (Dikosongin)

Pikir Motochika: "Ga pernah dengar… Apaan ya? Ngasal dah!"(Nulis 'Yaro-tomoo!')

Pikir Sasuke: "Gatau,dan gak ambil peduli." (Dikosongin)

Soal 13: Pencipta manga One Piece?

Pikir Masamune: "Hah? Kalo gak salah kerabatan dengan si pak tua Kepsek itu! Au ah tulis aja Oda!" (Nulis 'Oda! Mudeng gatau!')

Pikir Sakon: "Manga One Piece? One Piece itu diciptakan buah?" (Nulis 'Buah Mangga') (Lain itu woi!)

Pikir Kojuurou: "PASS-" (Dikosongin)

Pikir Yukimura: "Di covernya ada! EIICHIRO ODA-SENSEEEEEIIII!" (Nulis 'EIICHIRO ODA-SENSEI!')

Pikir Ieyasu: "Heh? Siapa? Pak tua Oda?" (Nulis 'Pak Tua Oda')

Pikir Katsuie: "…"(Pingsan dikursi)

Pikir Mitsunari: "ODA NOBUNAGA ONOREEEE!" (Nulis 'ODA NOBUNAGA PAHAM KAGAK?!' dengan gambar setan disampingnya)

Pikir Magoichi: "Soalnya terlalu mudah. Mari pemirsa(?),kita jawab Eiichiro Oda Sensei." (Nulis 'Eiichiro Oda')

Pikir Motonari: "Puja-puja kerang ajaip(?)! Eiichiro Oda!" (Nulis 'Eiichiro Oda')

Pikir Kasuga: "Saposeh? Oda ya?" (Nulis 'Oda doang!')

Pikir Keiji: "Err… Siapa ya? Hngg… ?" (Nulis ' ')

Pikir Motochika: "Kagak terlalu merhatiin juga—Eiichiro? Tulis dulu deh!" (Nulis 'Eiichiro-san! Udah mager mikir!')

Pikir Sasuke: "Ingat! Eiichiro Oda-sensei!" (Nulis 'Eiichiro Oda-sensei!')

Sutoppu!*alay* discover jawaban taimu da!

Soal 10: Apa julukan dari Usopp?

Hadoh ini ya Soge King! Yang mendekati kasi 1 poin deh,kasihan!(Sasuke: YESS-*hip hip hura*) sisanya? Salah! Poinnya 4 kalo bener!

Soal 11: Baca potongan lirik berikut!

: Baca potongan lirik lagu berikut ini!

"Kurayami mayoi komi tesaguri de nazo toki  
Yukisaki miezu ni tachidomaru toki  
Umm you and me yes kimochi wakachiau sekai ni  
Michibiki I feel the beat arukedashiteku oh yeah"

Apa judul dari lagu tersebut?

Kalo ini jawabannya Share the World! Ga percaya? Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang(?)  
Poinnya 4!

Soal 13: Pencipta manga One Piece?

EIICHIRO ODA-SENSEEEEIIIII!(Yukimura: jangan niru woi!*lemparin tombak*)  
Poin 4 jika bener!

 _ **To Be Continued to CHAPTER 2! Diakibatkan Author terlalu lelah dan mau hemat paket jadi,see you again!**_

 **Semua murid: HOREEEE ISTIRAHAAATTT BABAI BABAI MINNA!**

 **Kiri: ketika Masamune ikutan… Pfft ndeso-*ngakak***


End file.
